Jenny
by EnglishTelephone
Summary: Two-shot basado en la canción de Studio Killers, Jenny. {NozoEli}


_Jenny, darling, you're my best friend_

 _But there's a few things that you don't know of_

 _ **Jenny, querida, eres mi mejor amiga**_

 _ **Pero hay unas cuantas cosas que no sabes**_

Nozomi pitó dos veces delante de la puerta de Eli para avisarla de que ya había llegado y la chica se apresuró en terminar de pintarse los labios antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta, despidiéndose de su compañera de piso antes de salir de casa y meterse en el coche de su mejor amiga.

—Iba a decir algo porque normalmente eres tú la que se queja si llego unos minutos tarde, pero creo que la espera ha valido la pena, porque estás preciosa—fue el saludo de Nozomi y la rubia no supo qué más hacer que aceptar el cumplido con un suave "gracias" —¿Preparada para salir de fiesta y disfrutar de una vez de la vida universitaria que se supone que deberíamos tener?

Eli intentó protestar pero abrió la boca solo para cerrarla, era cierto que apenas habían salido ni se habían visto durante ese largo curso, pero es que ella se había centrado completamente en sus estudios y hasta que el verano no había llegado no había levantado la cabeza de los libros.

—Supongo, pero tampoco nos pasemos. Tengo el último examen dentro de unos días y quiero intentar estudiar un poco esta noc…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la morena comenzó a reírse suavemente, haciendo que frunciera un poco el ceño y agravando así su ya de por sí serio rostro.

—Perdona, pero verdaderamente tienes un problema—le dijo con tono divertido, aunque mirándola de forma siniestra antes de acercar el rostro al suyo—Elichi, esta noche lo único que vamos a hacer es bailar y divertirnos. A menos, claro, que quieras que te frote los pechos…

Aquella era la amenaza que siempre utilizaba con sus otras amigas, pero Eli se había visto muy pocas veces en aquella situación y siempre se le olvidaba lo escalofriante que era Nozomi y no tuvo otra que asentir, dando su aprobación al plan antes de que las manos como pinzas de su amiga agarrasen sus pechos.

—Está bien, está bien, pero por favor, no hagas esa clase de cosas, me pones los pelos de punta—pidió con un suave suspiro, aliviada de mantenerse intacta.

—¡Trato hecho! ¿Y ahora dónde quieres que vayamos? —preguntó Nozomi metiendo la llave en el contacto del coche para arrancarlo, haciendo marcha atrás y poniéndose las gafas de sol al mismo tiempo para evitar que los últimos rayos de sol del día la molestasen mientras conducía.

La verdad, Eli no tenía ni idea. Apenas salía de casa e ignoraba qué podría ser divertido para dos chicas solitarias una noche de sábado. Nozomi había dicho que quería ir a bailar e iba vestida para la ocasión, con un top negro con un bonito estampado de estrellitas y unos pantalones cortos altos con detalles en encaje, además de unas sandalias plateadas que parecían bastante cómodas. Ella, sin embargo, se sentía demasiado arreglada, con un vestido azul celeste que casi le cubría las rodillas y unos tacones que seguro que le darían problemas a lo largo de la noche.

—No estoy muy segura…—murmuró con un suspiro, mirando sus pies y luego su maquillaje en el espejo, notándolo demasiado ligero para la noche, decidiendo arreglarlo mientras la morena conducía—No creo ir vestida para una discoteca…

 _Why I borrow your lipstick so often_

 _I'm using your shirt as a pillow case_

 _ **Por qué tomo prestado tu pintalabios tan a menudo**_

 _ **Y uso tu camiseta como funda de almohada**_

—No pasa nada, Elichi, vas preciosa, te lo aseguro, nadie pensará que no estás lista para la ocasión. Conozco el sitio perfecto donde no destacarás demasiado—murmuró la otra estudiante antes de robarle el pintalabios de un color melocotón intenso del que acababa de aplicarse otra capa para echarse ella sobre sus llenos labios, haciéndola parecer un poco inocente a pesar del maquillaje de sus ojos, de un gris plateado que hacía que sus ojos verdes destacaran de manera felina.

Dicho esto, Nozomi comenzó a conducir, llevando el coche tranquila y suavemente por toda la ciudad, alejándose de ella lentamente mientras iba anocheciendo. Las luces de los edificios comenzaron a encenderse, dándoles un aspecto mágico, y Eli no pudo evitar maravillarse por la hermosura de la noche, centrándose tanto en el paisaje que no se dio cuenta de las cortas pero intensas miradas que su amiga le echaba. Tal vez, si las hubiera visto, aquellas dudas que llevaban ya un tiempo pululando por su cabeza se hubieran desvanecido.

Eli sabía que tenía un problema, un grave problema, ¿pero cómo afrontarlo? Ya había sido difícil reconocérselo a sí misma, y aunque lo había aceptado, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Sin embargo, sus actos hablaban más que su boca. Todo había comenzado el año anterior, cuando acabaron formando parte de las musas. Si antes habían sido buenas amigas, ahora estaban siempre juntas, como uña y carne.

Fue entonces cuando la rubia comenzó a plantearse que tal vez, y solo tal vez, no veía ya a Nozomi como una amiga. Puede que hubiera señales, como cuando el corazón se le desbocaba en un gesto de nerviosismo cuando su amiga estaba demasiado cerca de ella, sonriéndole de esa manera que solo ella sabía, o aquella vez en el que su clase fue de excursión y la morena se puso enferma. Eli, tan acostumbrada como estaba a pasar tiempo con su amiga y básicamente dormir con ella muchos de los días que estaban juntas, no queriendo que Nozomi pasase mucho tiempo sola en su casa, había acabado secretamente robando una camiseta de la otra para tener su olor cerca cuando durmiese. Esa había sido la señal definitiva, sabía que era muy raro haber hecho aquello y que nadie echaba tanto de menos a una "amiga".

No podía decir sin embargo que aquello le había pillado por sorpresa, ya se había enamorado una vez de una chica cuando aún vivía en Rusia, una de sus compañeras de ballet. No había podido evitarlo, la admiraba con todo su ser, como se movía, su belleza en el escenario y fuera de él y ella era tan joven que su pobre corazoncito cayó duro y fuerte. Por desgracia, aquello no había salido bien y nunca podría haberlo hecho. ¿Cómo, si aquella otra chica era mayor que ella y poco después estaba mudándose a Japón de nuevo? Y aunque un par de veces se encontraron en los vestuarios y habían intercambiado números, no llevaban una relación de verdad y no superó la distancia ni dos semanas.

—Elicchi, ¿te importa que use tu pintalabios? Me encanta el color —preguntó Nozomi entonces, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

—Oh, claro… —dijo con voz suave, tendiéndole la barra que momentos antes estaba usando en sus propios labios en un acostumbrado gesto, pues a Nozomi parecían gustarle demasiado sus pintalabios, pero no es como si a ella le importase.

La morena aceptó la barra con una sonrisa y aprovechando un semáforo en rojo se miró en el retrovisor, pintando sus labios de ese rosa suave y metálico que realmente no desencajaba con el resto de su look.

Poco después estaban aparcando en frente de un precioso y pequeño local que Eli observó encantada.

—¿Te gusta? Es un sitio genial y un poco más elegante, así no destacarás tanto—dijo con una sonrisa la morena.

—Me encanta, Nozomi—confesó entonces la presidenta del consejo, envolviendo su cuerpo en un abrazo, notando como la otra se estremecía suavemente, preguntándose por qué pero al mismo tiempo haciéndolo ella cuando los brazos contrarios la envolvieron.

 _Holaaaaa 3_

 _Vale, ya sé que esto no es muy largo, pero hace tiempo que no escribo y nunca de este fandom, así que tengo curiosidad por saber qué pensaréis de este NozoEli. Como suponéis, habrá una segunda parte, así que no os preocupéis por eso si os ha gustado. En ese caso, espero unos cuantos comentarios que me animen a continuar, si no es mucha molestia 3_

 _Muchas gracias por leer_


End file.
